The present invention relates generally to the art of positioning and securing an endotracheal tube for conducting air, oxygen or oxygen and an anesthetic gas mixture. It is well known to those skilled in the art that means may be inserted in a person's mouth to support an oral endotracheal tube. However, endotracheal tubes are inserted through the nose, such tubes being called nasotracheal tubes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a nasotracheal tube holder having means for mounting a nasotracheal tube securely and easily and which inhibits axial movement of such a tube.